


Artemis Entreri Artbook

by sno4wy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Angst, Confidence, Emotional Hurt, Fan Art, Gen, Humor, Vulnerability, different hairstyles, matching t-shirts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sno4wy/pseuds/sno4wy
Summary: A collection of all the miscellaneous drawings and sketches I've done of one of the most dangerous assassin in all of Faerûn, Artemis Entreri.These images focus on the sides of him that we do not see very often in canon.Somewhat NSFW as images contain shirtlessness to full nudity, but nothing explicit.





	1. Shattered Vow




	2. Broken Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy I hope someone's arms are ready. >_>


	3. The Truth of His Cowardice

He then saw the empty cup, still rolling back and forth where it’d fallen, and felt the remaining strength leave him. Entreri managed to catch the frame of the door with a hand that felt like it had no bones in it. He told himself that he held fast to avoid going to his knees, but a guilty voice deep within whispered the truth of his cowardice. 

(Companion piece to my fic, [Just One Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707130/chapters/36506682). The above is an excerpt from [Chapter 2: "Prayer"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707130/chapters/41626616)) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that not all of my art of him is sad. >_>
> 
> *quickly checks through art*   
> *sweats*


	4. Nonchalant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my older drawings of him, but despite how rough and sketch-y it is, I still like it quite a bit. o:


	5. Hairstyles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artemis sporting some different looks. Most of these were suggestions/requests, so if you want me to draw him with a specific hairdo, feel free to let me know!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second-to-last image is way older than the other ones, and the last one is just silliness. >_>


	6. Juxtaposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked what my favorite aspects of Artemis is. It's hard to decide, but the duality of these two traits is definitely up there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drawings are older ones but I still like them enough to share.


	7. Repose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old sketch that I'd like to color some day...


End file.
